Open Letter To Mammootty
Open Letter to Mammootty to Stop Promoting M$ and and their Proprietary Softwares Draft of open letter. All, please make modifications ASAP. Correct me if i have gone wrong , even provide an alternate content if you think better. We need to get this online and have to send this to mass media. -Ashik Dear Mammootty This letter is to express our disappointment in your involvement with Microsoft to launch their e-literacy program in kerala in spite of you being the brand ambassador to Akshaya. We are assuming that you were not given enough information about the IT Scenario in the state. Software is a tool and a means with which we can achieve a lot of things. In this respect , it is similar to infrastructure like roads and rails . Using Microsoft software is akin to using a road built by a private agency who levies a charge for its use. Any further development to that road and the terms of usage of that road will be subject to that private agency alone however insane it be. Free Software is like an alternate road , with equal or better quality. It is community owned - public property. Which modifications has to be done , what has to be done and where it has to be done is driven by public need and is not subject to the whims of a private company. When we use Microsoft's products , which do not comply to open standards and are never owned in the true sense , we are subjecting ourselves to what is called vendor lock in. They can end their support our computer systems whenever they will want to. We will be left hanging in the air when they demand more money for upgrades to their software ( which as past has shown , requires more expense in the form of hardware requirements ) . we will be left without a choice. We do not want a society dependent on a company for any need. There are equally good , community owned alternative to Microsoft products, which comply to open standards ( which means that anyone can make software that implement them , without licensing costs and be assured that it will remain interoperable with other similar software ) and we have succesfully introduced it to our children and students ( tomorrow's citizen's ) in schools. At this stage , your actions endorsing Microsoft's products will be damageing to efforts that strive to bring about open standards and free society. As a great man who has added to the culture of Kerala and India , kindly set an example by using Swathanthra Software as our government has done. We as a body that strives to support open standards and free society through free software , request you to reconsider your decision. We will provide more information should you require it. Malayalam പ്രിയപ്പെട്ട മമ്മൂട്ടി, ഒരു സുപ്രധാനകാര്യം താങ്കളുടെ ശ്രദ്ധയില്‍ കൊണ്ടുവരുന്നതിനാണു് ഈ കത്തു് ഞങ്ങള്‍ സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ ഉപയോക്താക്കള്‍ എഴുതുന്നതു്.മൈക്രോസോഫ്റ്റിന്റെ e-literacy പ്രോഗ്രാമിനു് താങ്കള്‍ പിന്തുണ നല്‍കുന്നതായി http://www.aol.in/bollywood/story/2008040806139012000006/India/index.html എന്ന വാര്‍ത്തയില്‍ നിന്നറിയാന്‍ കഴിഞ്ഞു ഇതു് അന്ത്യന്തം ഖേദകരമാണെന്നും സംസ്ഥാനത്തിലെ പൊതുജനതാത്പര്യങ്ങള്‍ക്കും എതിരാണെന്നും പറഞ്ഞുകൊള്ളട്ടേ. താങ്കള്‍ക്കറിയുന്നപോലെ സംസ്ഥാനത്തെ വിദ്യാലയങ്ങളില്‍ പൂര്‍ണ്ണമായും സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ ഉപയോഗിച്ചുള്ള അധ്യായനമാണു് നടക്കുന്നതു്. സംസ്ഥാന വിവരസാങ്കേതികനയവും സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ അടിസ്ഥാനമാക്കിയുള്ള ഒരു നയമാണു് മുന്നോട്ടു വെയ്ക്കുന്നതു് ഇതു അട്ടിമറിക്കാന്‍ മൈക്രോസോഫ്റ്റ് പല ഗൂഢശ്രമങ്ങളും നടത്തുന്നു.കേന്ദ്ര വിവരക്കമ്മീഷനും അവരുടെ റിപ്പോര്‍ട്ടില്‍ സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ ശുപാര്‍ശ ചെയ്യുന്നു. ഈ അടുത്തകാലത്തു് BIS മൈക്രോസോഫ്റ്റിന്റെ ഡോക്യുമെന്റ് സ്റ്റാന്‍ഡേര്‍ഡ് ആയ OOXML തള്ളിക്കളയുകയും സ്വതന്ത്ര ഡോക്യുമെന്റ് ഫോര്‍മാറ്റ് ആയ ODF സ്വീകരിക്കുകയും ചെയ്തിരിക്കുന്നു. ഇങ്ങനെ ഗവണ്‍മെന്റും ജനങ്ങളും സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയറുകളുടെ സാങ്കേതികതയില്‍ നിന്നുപരിയായ ഗുണങ്ങള്‍ തിരിച്ചറിയുകയും അവ ഉപയോഗിക്കാനും പ്രചരിപ്പിക്കാനും തുടങ്ങിയിരിക്കുന്നു. വിദ്യാഭ്യാസത്തിലും സംസ്ഥാനഭരണത്തിലും സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയറുകളെ പ്രോത്സാഹിപ്പിക്കുന്നു എന്നതു് കേരള ഗവണ്‍മെന്റിനെ ആഗോള പ്രശസ്തി നേടാന്‍ സഹായിച്ച ഭരണ നേട്ടങ്ങളാണു്. ഇത്തരമൊരു സാഹചര്യത്തിലാണു് പിന്‍വാതിലിലിലൂടെ സ്വന്തം കുത്തക സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയറുകള്‍ പ്രചരിപ്പിക്കാനുള്ള കുത്സിത തന്ത്രങ്ങള്‍ മൈക്രോസോഫ്റ്റ് രൂപം കൊടുക്കുന്നതു്. അത്തരത്തിലുള്ള ഒരു തന്ത്രത്തിന്റെ ഭാഗമായാണു് താങ്കളുടെ ജനങ്ങളുടെ ഇടയിലുള്ള പ്രശസ്തി അവര്‍മുതലെടുക്കാന്‍ ശ്രമിക്കുന്നതു്. അതു് താങ്കള്‍ മനസ്സിലാക്കുമെന്നു വിചാരിക്കുന്നു. താങ്കള്‍ പറയുകയുണ്ടായി, ജനങ്ങളുടെ ഇടയില്‍ വിവരസാങ്കേതിക വിദ്യ പ്രചരിപ്പിക്കുക താങ്കളുടെ ഉദ്ദേശ്യാമാണെന്നു് നല്ല കാര്യം തന്നെ. പക്ഷേ അറിവിന്റെ കുത്തകവത്കരണവും നിഗൂഢവത്കരണവും പ്രോത്സാഹിപ്പിക്കുന്ന കുത്തകസോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ കൊണ്ടു തന്നെ വേണോ അതു്? അങ്ങനെയെങ്കില്‍ അറിവിന്റെ സ്വതന്ത്ര പങ്കുവെയ്ക്കലിനെ പ്രോത്സാഹിപ്പിക്കുന്ന സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയറിനെയാണു് താങ്കള്‍ പ്രചരിപ്പിക്കാന്‍ സഹായിക്കേണ്ടതു്. അതുകൊണ്ടു് താങ്കള്‍ ഈ ഉദ്യമത്തില്‍ നിന്നു പിന്തിരിയണമെന്നും മറ്റുള്ള സംസ്ഥാനങ്ങള്‍ക്കും വിദേശരാജ്യങ്ങള്‍ക്കും മാതൃകയായിക്കൊണ്ടിരിക്കുന്ന ഇവിടുത്തെ സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ പ്രചാരത്തിനെ പരിപോഷിപ്പിക്കാന്‍ സഹായിക്കണമെന്നും അഭ്യര്‍ത്ഥിക്കുന്നു. Relates Links # Microsoft, Mammootty to launch Kerala e-literacy programme # CPI(M) supports Free software Signed By Category:Campaigns